Naruto's Last Straw
by Twin Silver Dragon
Summary: A Naruto/ Fem Kyuubi one shot. What happens when Naruto realizes there's no one left to spend his life with? A certain vixen becomes fed up with waiting that's what! Dominating Naruto!


**Naruto's Last Straw**

**A/N**: Hello Everyone! I've been having a muse to write a Naruto dominates Fem Kyuubi for awhile now so I decided to write this and get some feedback. I hope you all enjoy it and lemme know if there's anything I can improve on neh? Now, without, further ado, Naruto's Last Straw!

**Disclaimer: TSD does not own Naruto. If he did, Naruto would kick ass and he'd have a harem of females after him.**

**Naruto's Last Straw**

Naruto was having a rather bad day. It had been several years since the end of the 4th shinobi war, started by Madara Uchiha. Surprisingly, no one from Konoha had died. Oh sure, there were a few close calls, Asuma vs. Hidan and Kakazu, if Shikamaru hadn't disrupted the ritual's seal, Jiraiya vs. Pein, if the toads hadn't reverse summoned the man before he was wounded, just to name a few. They had sent Naruto for sage training after the information on Pein came in and he had completed it in record time. He returned in time to stop Pein's attack on Konoha, along with Jiraiya's help, and had been hailed as a hero following the battle that took place outside the city.

Following the 5 kage meeting, Naruto and Killer Bee were sent to master the Kyuubi's chakra, with Yamato and Gai as escorts. This also kept the Biju from Madara. Naruto was ready to enter the seal and totally subjugate the Kyuubi when Kisame had appeared and began to attack them. The subsequent fight had crossed most of the island and ended with Kisame informing Naruto of Madara's army and the fact that they were hiding him away.

Naruto had not taken kindly to that and had immediately departed, with his guardians and Killer Bee, to the front lines. The amassed armies were already fighting when Naruto jumped in to the fray, the following fight earned him the moniker: **The Orange Maelstrom**. With his sage mode going almost nonstop, Naruto spent the next three days obliterating the zombified enemies and the Zetsus. On the third day, Sasuke had appeared and Killer Bee had engaged him away from Naruto. He killed the Uchiha as a traitor and had his body brought back to Konoha in honor of Naruto's promise. It finally ended when Madara had appeared and Naruto began to fight him at speeds unrivaled as he released massive amounts of Kyuubi's chakra, and kept control. In the end, Killer Bee had been forced to hold the Uchiha as Naruto slammed two Rasenshuriken's in to the man's stomach. The resulting explosion killed both Killer Bee and Madara, but the war was finally over.

The end had cost several shinobi their lives, but had brought a new age of peace to the 5 great nations. The shinobi villages had set up several systems and exchanges to ensure that peace was promoted and several people were liasions to other countries to help foster friendship. The only one who did not benefit from the end of the war was Naruto Uzumaki. Following the battle, he had spent several days in the hospital with a case of severe exhaustion. The only one's who visited him were Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune. The Konoha 12, minus Sasuke and Naruto, were busy celebrating.

When he was released, Sakura told him that because Sasuke was dead, it was too painful to be around him anymore because he was a reminder of Sasuke. She told Kakashi the same but the man understood and instead opted to become like his ANBU self again. Hinata, who had never confessed to Naruto, found a friend and lover in Shino Aburame and never told Naruto of her feelings. She let them go as a childish crush and is happily married. Tenten and Neji married as well, two years ago, and they have a wonderful baby boy.

Ino and Kankuro, of all people, were dating and slated to be married sometime in the year. Gaara was in love with his apprentice, Matsuri, and was planning to marry her as well. Tsunade had finally worked up the courage to say yes to Jiraiya and was happily being courted by the world's greatest super pervert, althouh he didn't act like that around her. Asuma and Kurenai were an item before the war and settled down happily afterwards. Shikamaru and Temari had eventually tied the knot and many were betting that the blonde was pregnant.

Naruto had dated Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's older sister, for a time but they had both agreed that it wouldn't work out. She had ended up falling for his silver haired teacher and was happily dating Kakashi. Anko had been another of Naruto's girlfriends, but had a falling out when Ibiki had confessed to liking her for awhile. She had promptly dumped the blonde haired man for the scarred one and was happily expecting twins. Naruto had decided on one last girl to date. The only one he really believed he had any chance at. Ayame Ichiraku. She had eventually told him that she only viewed him as a brother and he had simply nodded and told her to give Chouji his regards. He had known she was in to the big boned man but had hoped to have a chance with her. When that didn't work, he had accepted his role as her little brohter figure and had happily helped the two get to know each other better. Chouji had asked Naruto with his help in picking out a ring last week.

Naruto had just gotten home after completing another S rank mission. Despite his actions in the war, and his obvious power, he had never been promoted past gennin. Naruto had stopped harping on it after Madara's defeat and it had sort of been forgotten. He was now 20 years old and was known to be the most powerful person on the planet... and yet he was never seen in the village that he supposedly called home. He lived in a small house outside the walls of Konoha. With his training following the war, he could easily match Gai's top speed and could punch a crater in the ground using pure muscle strength alone. All thanks to Kyuubi because of his healing, he was the only person who had the ability to gain such phenominal strength.

He pulled his gear off and set it on the table before heading in to the shower and washing the grime from his solo mission away. He usually wore black baggy pants with a dark blue shirt and a black trenchcoat with the Kanji for "Orange" on the back in gold. He sighed as he stepped out of the shower and plopped himself onto the Queen sized bed in his room. '_The war is over and the Gedo Maizo is at the bottom of the ocean so nobody can ever find it. Sasuke's dead and Sakura barely speaks to me. My other friends all have their own lives and I'm still a gennin doing S rank missions. (sighs) I guess my dream will be just that... a dream. At least I brought peace to the world._' Naruto thought sadly. Naruto began to think of his relationships before shaking his head and clearing his thoughts. '_Cut that out Naruto! You had three beautiful girlfriends... they just didn't work out. I refuse to become depressed! Maybe I should talk to Baa-chan and see if I can go back to that Kumo place and master the Kyuubi's chakra?_' he thought trying to get his mind off of relationships. He soon shrugged his shoulders and fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto's Mindscape: Same Time

Kyuubi was sitting behind her cell doors grumbling. '**_Damn Naruto! He keeps resisting me! Why can't he just forget those bitches and come in here already?_**' She thought as she saw Naruto think of the girlfriends he had before. '**_I've tried EVERYTHING to get him to come after me but he STILL doesn't get it!_**' she thought frustrated. Suddenly an EVIL idea pops in to her head. '**_THAT might work. hehehehehe. Soon Naruto-kun, I'll have you within my grasp!_**' she thought as she set her plan in motion.

* * *

Next Morning: October 9th: Naruto's House

Naruto awoke feeling warmer than he usually was. He shrugged it off and quickly got dressed. He went downstairs and ate some breakfast when he noticed an envelope on the floor. He sighed and picked it up. He opened it to find something interesting. It was an invitation from Lee to a party tonight at his house. Normally, he wouldn't be invited because Lee was dating Sakura, not that Naruto minded, he understood. He thought about it for a few moments before sighing and putting the invitation in his pocket. He'd go out of respect but he probably wouldn't mingle. It mentioned something about a big announcement. Maybe he could just stick around for that?

That Night, Naruto was in Lee's House and nursing a glass of whiskey. All day, he had been hot under the collar. It hadn't been until he got to the party that he realized he was HORNY! He didn't know how that was possible but he chalked it up to the fox. He sighed and downed the rest of the alchohal. Most of his so called friends hadn't even said Hi when he had arrived. The few councilmen that had been invited, via Sakura's mother, had avoided him like the plague, not that he cared.

Lee stood up and smiled brightly, he had lost his spandex after his first date with Sakura and now wore forest green ANBU pants and a forest green shirt. His bowl cut was still there but his eyebrows were more manageable. He cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him, "As you all know, Sakura-chan and I have been dating for a year now." He was interupted by some loud cheering from everyone in the room besides Naruto, who simply clapped with a few of the other stoic people. "Thank You Thank You. I invited you all here today to inform you that, last week, I asked Sakura to be my wife and she accepted." he said smiling like he won the lottery.

As cheers for the soon to be wed couple echoed throughout the room, one man only heard muffled sounds coming through his ears. Sakura smiled as Lee hugged her and the only thought going through Naruto's mind was, '_That's it then.'_ He calmly stood up and walked to the drink table and put his glass down. He walked towards the door, but was stopped just as he opened it.

Sakura had noticed her estranged teammate. It had been nearly 5 years since the day she had told him to stay away. Sakura loved Lee and planned to have a life with him, but she still felt the need to reconcile her own weakness with her ex-teammate. She put her hand on his shoulder just as he reached the door and everyone seemed to focus their gaze on him. "Naruto, Why don't you stay awhile? Catch up?" she asked.

Naruto turned to her with a look few had seen, and none had survived. His eyes might as well have been sheets of ice with how cold they were. "Catch Up?" he asked incredulously. "Why should I 'catch up' with you when, for five years, you've done nothing but ignore and avoid me at all costs?" he asked coldly.

Lee frowned at the shocked look on his Sakura's face and said, "Naruto, just because she asked you to stay away doesn't mean she stopped caring for you."

Naruto turned his gaze to the taijutsu master, "Does it matter?" he asked in a dead tone. "I haven't had a true conversation with anyone in two years. Not since Ayame." he said causing both Ayame and Chouji to flinch. "I don't want to be here. You don't want me here. Why should I stay?" he asked before turning and walking out the door.

The crowd was stunned. Jiraiya looked to Tsunade, "Maybe we should tell him tonight?" he asked.

Tsunade shook her head, "He can wait until tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be over it by then. It was probably just the alchohal talking." she answered. She had no idea the consequences of her actions that night.

* * *

Naruto's Basement/training area: Same Time

Naruto screamed in rage as he attacked target dummies at a blistering pace. He was angry, scratch that, FURIOUS. Everyone he knew was married happily, and where was he? Alone. Always alone. He obliterated another dummy with a Rasengan and kept going. He couldn't stop, his body was on an adrenaline high. If he stopped, he'd go mad with rage. (ever met a guy whose been hyped up on ecstasy for a week?) He spent the next hour tiring himself out by unleashing hell upon his training dummies.

Inside his mind, Kyuubi was licking her lips in a strangely erotic way, for a fox that is. '**_So much destruction! It's delicious! I can't wait until he stops. I was expecting him to be angry or horny over the next few days but this unexpected push is magnificent! As much as I hate to say it, Thank you, you pink haired slut!_**' Kyuubi thought as she continued to watch her container destroy his training ground with a reckless abandon. As the hour passed by, Naruto grew tired and eventually went upstairs and passed out on his bed. Kyuubi smirked ferally and thought, '**_Now the real plan begins!_**' as she sent chakra into her container to bring his consciousness before her cage.

Naruto opened his eyes in his least favorite place and groaned, "What do you want you baka fox?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

Kyuubi smiled with a mouth full of teeth, "**How does it feel kit? Knowing your the only one of your generation to be alone?**" she asked. Now Naruto has never seen the Kyuubi in anything but her fox form so, being raised as he was, believe the fox to be male. He also was never told that his mindscape is literally his MIND and he can do as he wishes with it, not that the seal is his mind, but that is information for another time.

Naruto stood up and glared at the fox, "Better than it feels to be you! Trapped in this dank cave all alone!" he countered, angering the fox queen.

Kyuubi snarled at the human before her, "**I wonder how it feels to be horny around all your so called 'friend's' wives? Were you ready to ravish them? Tear their clothes off and fuck them in front of their husbands?**" she asked gloatingly. '**_Come ON Naruto! I know you want to get me back for that one!_**' she thought.

Naruto's eyes turned into glaciers, "That was you wasn't it? Your the one whose making me horny! Tell me why!" he roared at the demon queen.

Kyuubi chuckled, "**Why? I'm a demon kit! I don't need a why! I just wanted to fuck with you!**" Kyuubi said simply. '**_He took the bait! Now to reel him in!_**' she thought happily.

Naruto glared once again, "You will stop this immediatly or I swear I'll..." he got cut off.

"**Or You'll what? Fuck me instead? Use your mindscape to change me in to a human woman and take care of it that way? We both know your too NOBLE to do that!**" Kyuubi said mockingly. Mentally, however, she was cackling up a storm, '**_Do it Naruto! I'll be sure to show you things those SLUTS could never dream of!_**' she thought.

Naruto's glare turned downright malicious, "You know what you stupid fox! I'm going to do just that! Your going to BEG me to stop by the time I'm done with you!" he said. Now, normally, Naruto would never imagine doing something like this. But, being on an adrenaline high and being horny as hell sorta clouds your judgement. So Naruto did what he thought was a good idea. He "forced" the Kyuubi to change in to a human form and the seal changed to a choker on her neck even as the sewer disappeared and Naruto's bedroom appeared with Kyuubi sitting on his bed 100% naked.

Kyuubi was a goddess among demons, and she knew it. Her breasts were a DD cup, her stomach was slim and toned, her waist slim but her legs shapely giving her an hourglass figure. She had deep red eyes, and blood red hair to match, with two red fox ears and nine fox tails, all tipped in black. She would be about Naruto's height, maybe a little shorter, at 5' 10". Her snatch was already wet and she was trimmed down below giving her a neat little Uzumaki swirl right above her pussy.

Naruto stared at her for a moment before shrugging and saying, "Not what I thought about but close enough." he said as his own clothes disappeared and his raging hard on was made visible to the demoness. He was ripped, and he had the six pack to prove it. He wasn't overly muscled but more like an olympic swimmer's body. The thing that stood out, however, was the third leg he called a dick. At a proud 10 inches long and a good 4 inches thick, she could honestly say, she was proud of herself... what? You don't think a dick like that happens without help huh?

Naruto quickly closed the distance between the two and slammed his lips in to the fox queen's own, earning a moan from said woman. They fought a tongue war for a good ten minutes before they broke gasping for air. Naruto moved his hand between her legs and shoved two of his fingers in to her hole earning a wide eyed and back arching moan from the demoness. He started to pump his fingers in and out, forcing her on to her back, and kissed her roughly again. "Your moaning so loud Kyuubi-chan. Could it be that your enjoying being finger fucked by your container?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face.

Kyuubi glared at him, albeit weakly considering he could still see the pleasure on her face, "Fuck you!" she said.

Naruto smirked as he removed his fingers from her dripping snatch and licked them clean before saying, "That's the idea bitch." as he got on top of her and began to rub his length against her opening.

Kyuubi gasped as he did so and glared again, "I-I'm a Vi-Vixen! No-not a bitch! Get it right!" she said. '**_OOOOOOO I'm loving this! I can't wait until he ravishes me with that man meat of his! I'm gonna..._**' any thoughts she had on that avenue were obliterated as his cock entered her folds. She moaned long and loud as he thrust up to her barrier.

Naruto smirked as he hit it and leaned forward staring her in the eyes, "Fine then, You're a VIXEN. I'll be sure to remember that everytime I take you. I wonder how it feels to lose your virginity to someone you consider weaker than yourself." he said smirking. He noticed the fear in her eyes and believed he was finally getting revenge on the being that caused him so much suffering.

Kyuubi was mentally cheering for joy. The demoness had always had fantasies of being dominated like this by her lover and Naruto, albeit unwittingly, was giving her everything she wanted and more. She knew in the morning he'd probably still be mad at her but she would deal with him then, besides all she might have to do is sleep with him again, and would that be such a bad thing? HELL NO! '**_I can't believe he's really falling for this weak woman shtick. In any case, I'm tired of waiting. FUCK ME NOW NARUTO!_**' she thought. Apparently Naruto heard that and pulled back before thrusting fully in to her waiting hole.

She had tears in her eyes because of her hymen breaking. Naruto noticed this and his kind side seemed to be waking back up as his anger abatted due to the fact that he couldn't stand to see a woman cry. "Hey, Kyuubi-chan, you, you ok?" he asked slightly worried.

Kyuubi looked at him and smirked, **"I'll be fine."** she replied before she adjusted her hips, causing a jolt of pleasure to run through his body. "**Why? Is the big bad container feeling sorry for little old me?**" she asked slightly mockingly as she continued to move her hips sending pleasure throughout their bodies.

Naruto growled and pinned her to the bed, "Not really, but I want you to scream my name as I finish with you so I had to make sure you weren't hurting anymore." Naruto said covering his worry as his anger took over again. He began to slowly move his hips. Her pussy was very slick and hot, easily making room for his cock as he slid in and out of her even as it kept a pleasureable amount of pressure on him. She was trying to keep quiet but moans kept escaping her lips. Naruto was so big, he filled her every corner and she loved the way he kept hitting her special spots. She smiled as she felt her own end coming.

Naruto, for his part, felt amazing. She was like a hot wet compress sliding over his dick again and again and again. He loved it and he was happily speeding up his thrusts as he felt pressure build in his balls. Kyuubi, however, wanted him to go even faster. They were both virgins and she could feel her end approaching. So, when he started suckling her tit like a newborn babe, she decided to let him know just how "broken" she was.

She threw her head back and screamed, "**Fuck Me Naruto-sama! Ravish Me! Cum inside me! Just harder! Faster! Please!**" she screamed, earning a smile from her container.

"Naruto-sama eh? Fine Vixen, I'll fuck you harder!" he said smirking as he started to jackhammer in to her. Needless to say, they didn't last much longer.

As one, they threw their heads back and screamed, "Kyuubi-chan!/**Naruto-sama!**" as they climaxed and Naruto thrust himself deep inside his lover. Kyuubi suddenly bent forward and bit Naruto on his right collarbone as Naruto bit her back on reflex.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven. If her pussy had been pleasent before, that was nothing compared to now. Her pussy was convulsing over his cock as he had thrust fully inside her upon climax and was unleashing his sperm in to her willing womb. His cock was relentless in its pursuit of filling his partner with his cum. He had never experienced a woman's pussy able to milk him for so long just as if it was hungry for his cum. He could feel her cervix relax as his cum erupted from his cock and sighed as he felt her go limp in his arms and his own climax taper off. He thought it strange that the demoness's womb accepted his baby batter so readily. He laid down next to her and was quickly asleep, his training and the subsequent sex making him exhausted.

Kyuubi, on the other hand, LOVED her orgasm. She had masturbated before but nothing had prepared her for the mind blowing pleasure that had been brought on by Naruto's well endowed meat that he used to "torture" her. She could feel the change in her body as it accepted Naruto as her mate and smiled as she felt his hot cum pour in to her womb like a fire hydrant. Her pussy walls contracted and massaged the throbbing meatstick inside her. She felt each pulse of his cock as it swelled from base to head to blast his seed straight at her cervix. Her whole body had felt the heat radiate from her womb and had caused her orgasm to last longer than she thought it would, not that she was complaining. She smiled as she saw him pass out next to her and cuddled up to him. '**_Hehe. I'm glad you seemed to enjoy it so much Naruto-kun, because I plan to ravish you every night until the end of time. Your mine now!_**' she thought happily as she slipped in to dreamland.

* * *

Next Morning: 10 AM: Naruto's room.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he noticed was a mop of read hair snuggled in to his chest. Naruto, having never encountered this situation before, did what any normal human would do... he screamed. That in turn woke up the sleeping read head who promptly shut him up with a passionate kiss to the lips. She pulled back sighing and noticed the dazed look on Naruto's face. She giggled and said, "You can fuck me but you still get dazed when I kiss you?" she asked humorously, her voice normal for once.

Naruto shook his head and stared at the woman for a few moments before his face went pale. "Y-y-you're th-the Kyuubi!" he said surprised.

Kyuubi smiled,"Yep! Glad to finally be out Naruto-kun!" she said happily.

Naruto was silent for a moment before he walked over to the wall and started slamming his head in to it. "I'm so dead." he said as he rested his head against the wall after three well aimed hits.

Kyuubi frowned, "Why would you say that?" she asked, curious as to why he would assume his death.

Naruto stared at her with a deadpan expression, "If you don't kill me, Baa-chan will." he said.

Kyuubi growled, "**No way is she going to hurt MY mate!**" she said demonically. Naruto's face lit up in shock. Kyuubi wouldn't let Baa-chan hurt him? What the hell is going on here? Kyuubi noticed his shock and giggled, "Your cute when your stunned." she said smiling.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa WHOA! Hold on! Back Up! Rewind! What the HELL is going on here?" he asked. "You've always been all 'rawr let me out so I can kill your friends!' and now you wanna protect me?" he asked incedulously.

Kyuubi giggled again and stretched her voluptious form out on his bed, "That was all an act. I've been trying to get you to dominate me for the past five years. Before that? I was still under Madara-teme's genjutsu. Besides, you don't think that third leg of yours is ALL natural huh?" she asked with a smirk.

Naruto felt his face heating up. He sighed, "So WHY did you want me to dominate you? And, how in the hell did you get out of the seal!" he asked annoyed.

She sighed and started to play with one of her tails, "I watched you defeat Madara Naruto. I know how powerful you are. All my life, I've searched for a mate but no one has ever been strong enough, or exuded the right aura, to claim me. As for getting out of the seal, well I marked you as my mate last night. Basically, I just escaped through that." she said.

Naruto's eyes were glued to the tail she was playing with, although he heard her loud and clear his thoughts were more along the lines of, '_I wonder what would happen if I fuck her and rub her tails at the same time?_' Needless to say, Kyuubi started purring as she found one of her tails being softly petted by her new mate. She was surprised but settled for a happy sigh as his hand ran over the soft fur. "So, basically, You chose me to be your mate and then used your mate mark to escape the seal? You aren't using me are you?" he asked coldly as he stopped petting her and looked in to her eyes.

Kyuubi stiffened and then looked at Naruto sadly,"Is it so hard to believe that I just want to be with you? I know I haven't been the most... appreciative tenant but I did heal you and I didn't know I could leave the seal until the morning. I just thought you'd like some company rather than being alone in your bed again." she said softly.

Naruto was silent for a moment before Kyuubi was heard purring again. She looked at him in surprise as she noticed his hands were running softly over her tail. "It may be hard, but not impossible." he said smiling at her. "I don't think anyone's ever said they just want to be with me. But, I'm not sure your 100% truthful as well." he said staring at her.

She blushed under his gaze, although she was still covered by the sheets and her remaining tails. "I don't know how to prove it to you besides this." she said. "In your mind, you CAN'T control the seal. That's my domain. I LET you change me in to my human form and I LET you sleep with me." Her eyes glossed over, "And WHAT a night it was!" she said lustfully.

Naruto didn't know if he should be flattered or insulted, so he settled for flattery. He sighed, "Fine Fine. I still don't believe you all the way but you didn't change in to what I envisioned and you were quite eager to (clears throat) engage in activities last night." he said blushing.

Kyuubi put her hand to her chin before grining, "Tell you what, you believe me and I'll tell you who your parents are." she said.

Naruto froze and turned his head to her with a desperate look on his face. "You know who my parents are?" he asked monotonously.

Kyuubi put her head down in sadness, "Yes I do. I sorta made a clone and had it break in to the hospital and check your birth records." she said sadly.

"Who?" he asked emotionally, his voice cracking.

"Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, and Kushina Uzumaki, Red Death." she said simply.

Naruto was silent for the longest time, although his hands were still petting Kyuubi's tails. "You said you marked me as your mate, was that when you bit me?" he asked with little emotion in his voice.

Kyuubi nodded, "Yes and you bit me. However, you didn't channel your youki in to it, so while your my mate, I'm not technically yours yet." she said sadly.

Naruto stared at her and said, "Youki? I'm not a demon."

Kyuubi sighed, "Not originally, no. By using my Youki over the years, you've been steadily creating your own. I can't tell you how much you have, but when you DO access it, It will cause you to have demonic features, tails and ears and the like." she explained sadly.

Naruto frowned, "So because I used your power, I became a half demon?" he summed up. Kyuubi nodded. "That's just fucking great!" Naruto said angrily. "First, I'm the mate to Kyuubi no Kitsune, then my father is none other than the man that sealed her in to me, not to mention one of the heros of Konoha and they treat me like shit, and Finally, I'm a fucking Half Demon! What else could go wrong?" he said practically yelling at the end as he gripped his sheets in anger.

Kyuubi looked visibly saddened by this and let him calm for a moment before speaking, "I won't force you to Naruto, but if you mark me, I'll happily try my hardest to make you happy. I know you probably didn't want to hear that you are a half demon, but I refuse to lie to you. You have enough people that have done that in your life. I'm going to be heading to Hell to get things in order, I am the queen after all, and I'll come back in a week. If you want to come with me then, I'll be happy, if not, then I'll release you from my mark." she said sadly. She looked away and said, "Just, think about your life here and ask yourself if its really worth it. I want to give you a place with a family and a purpose. Is Konoha worth sacrificing your dream for?" she asked as she knew his real dream was to have a loving family one day.

Naruto remained silent before nodding, "I-I will think about it Kyuubi-chan. Thank you for telling me and for not lieing. I promise." he looked her in the eye, "I will honestly consider your proposal." he said with a soft smile.

Kyuubi smiled, "Thank You Naruto. I'll leave around noon, would you have lunch with me before that?" she asked him. Naruto smiled and nodded, earning a shit eating grin to appear on Kyuubi's face. What? You don't think he got that from his mom huh?

* * *

That Night: festival of Kyuubi's defeat

Naruto had spent lunch with Kyuubi, henged of course, finding her to be quite nice and supportive, not to mention she enjoyed his pranks when he was younger. She had made him laugh and feel like a real person, something VERY few people had tried to do. When she had left, Naruto had even been bold enough to kiss her. It had been his way of reassuring her that he WOULD think about it. She had simply smiled sadly and taken off, but not before informing him of the entrance to hell so he could come earlier, if he wanted to.

As the day went on, Naruto had decided to stay in the village. He noticed all of the Kage's had been called in, but he didn't know why. He wandered aimlessly until about 7 PM when an ANBU appeared in front of him and told him that all citizens of Konohagakure were to assemble at the Hokage tower, and he was to meet the Hokage on stage. He was curious but shrugged it off and simply shunshinned there. He had spent most of the day considering Kyuubi's offer and he honestly found no reason to deny it except that Konoha was his home.

Tsunade was in her Kage robes and was standing on a raised platform in front of the Hokage Tower, along with Jiraiya. There were seats for the clans and important officials behind them and the massing crowd of civilains and shinobis in front. She smiled as she felt Naruto's chakra signature appear next to her. Today would be an important day for him. Too bad not in the way she believed.

Naruto arrived to see all of Konoha eagerly awaiting the Hokage's speech so they could return to the festivities. He looked to his Baa-chan and she smiled to him. "What's up Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade smirked, "Just wait here brat. You'll understand soon enough." she said before turning to the crowd and waiting for them to silence. As they did she smiled and began to speak, "People of Konoha and Honored Guests! We are here today because 21 years ago the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" she said, causing cheers to become defeaning and she waited for them to quiet down. "To those of you who were born after that year, I am afraid that the story you were told was not correct." she looked to Naruto who just sighed and nodded his head, it didn't matter what they thought anymore. "Instead of killing the Kyuubi, the Yondaime had to seal away the beast. Now, for those of you who do not understand sealing." she pulled out a kunai and a scrol and sealed the kunai away. "Tell me does this scroll become the Kunai?" she asked getting murmurs of "no's" thoughout the crowd. "Good answer, an inanimate object cannot hold a Biju such as Kyuubi and a newborn baby was used to seal away the beast so it could never harm us again. That boy is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Kiroi Senko of Konohagakure, and Kushina Uzumaki, ANBU captain and the Red Death." she proclaimed.

The crowd stood stunned, for the younger generation, they were simply happy. Their hero was the son of another hero, this only enhanced it in their eyes. However, the older generation refused to believe it and they soon began to yell about lies and deciet. Naruto, on the other hand, was staring at Tsunade with a stunned look. The crowd was begining to get restless when Naruto's voice sounded across the clearing, even though he spoke in a soft tone. "You knew?" he asked incredolously.

Tsunade's face became grave and she walked over to him. She handed him three scrolls. "These are your father's and your mother's scrolls to you and the third is the scroll given to the Third at their request." she said sadly.

Naruto glared at her for a moment before ripping open the scroll to the Sandaime.

_Dear Sarutobi,_

_I know I won't survive the sealing so I had both myself and Kushina leave our son a scroll containing special techniques and our diaries. In mine, I have the notes for all my seals, including Hiraishin materials so Naruto can learn them, and Rasengan, if the pervert doesn't teach it to him. It also holds the keys to our estates and our bank accounts. Kushina told me that she left him her Katana and her kenjutsu style, along with a few old relics from Uzugakure. Please give him these upon his 21'st birthday or when he makes Chunin, although if he's strong enough you can give it to him before that as well. I will ask that he keeps his heritage a secret until he is at least Jounin level. In any case, please watch over him and make sure he knows that his parents love him._

_If this is the Godaime Hokage, then please follow the above message and good luck with the paperwork. As a side note, if you need confirmation check in with Jiraiya or Tsunade as they are Naruto's godparents._

_Signed:_

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, and a proud father._

Naruto read the scroll three times before he rolled it up and sealed it away along with his other two scrolls. All eyes were on him and suddenly, everyone felt like they were going to piss themselves crazy. Naruto had a magnificent golden aura glowing around him. His longer than normal hair shadowing his eyes, he spoke to Tsunade, "You've known all along. I've waited 21 years to hear this news and you have lied to me all this time." he said coldly.

Tsunade gasped in some air, "You weren't ready! You aren't a Chunin and we waited till you were 21." she said.

Naruto's eyes flashed behind his bangs, "Weren't READY! I SINGLE HANDEDLY DESTROYED OVER HALF OF MADARA'S ARMY! NO ONE IN THE WORLD CAN FIGHT ME, NOT EVEN KILLER BEE! I'VE SURPASSED JIRAIYA AND MY FATHER IN THE RASENGAN! I CAN DESTROY A HIDDEN VILLAGE WITHOUT KYUUBI'S POWER! HOW CAN I NOT BE READY?" he roared at her as tears streamed down his face.

Tsunade took a step back and Jiraiya came forward, "You were too immature! You would have spouted it all over the place and Konoha wasn't ready to fight off Iwa. We decided to wait until you were 21, and hoped that you would handle it better." he said

Naruto's head snapped up and everyone gasped as his eyes were blue with slit pupils. It was then that they noticed something strange, on Naruto's head were two golden fox ears. Naruto roared once and ten tails split from his back as he glared at Jiraiya. His youki calmed down and everyone could breathe, though all but the kage's were still frozen by his rage. "You have lied to me for the last time." he said coldly and took his headband off before dropping it to the floor.

Everyone gasped and Tsunade glared slightly, "You cannot quit. I don't accept your resignation Naruto." she said, hoping to get him to stay, despite his obvious demonic appendages.

Naruto glared at her, "Konoha's charter section E paragraph 10 line 3: Any shinobi or kunoichi that is a gennin for more than ten years can quit without any repercussions on the shinobi's part, meaning that he, or she, cannot be declared a missing nin, nor can they be recalled in to active service without their personal consent. The Hokage cannot, under any circumstances, deny the resignation. Check the charter _Hokage-sama. _I am going to leave and you will not follow me. From this day forth, I'm going to be with someone who actually cares for me, more than you ever did." he said coldly before he disappeared. No chakra, no shunshin, pure speed.

Everyone could breathe again and Jiraiya looked to Tsunade saying, "What does he mean by that?"

Tsunade shook her head gulping down breaths, "I have no idea." she responded.

* * *

Outside of Konoha: Same Time

Naruto landed in an abandoned training ground. He began to take deep breaths to calm himself. He pulled out his father's scroll and unsealed the notes on Hiraishin, then he made a thousand clones. "You are to practice Hiraishin till you have it mastered, use the cloned notes to help you." he told the clone. "I'll be heading out, if anyone comes here, hold them off." he said before jumping in to the trees.

The clone turned to the rest of them, "Alright you maggots get to work!" he yelled as there was a cry of "YOSH!" before golden flashes began to sprout across the field.

* * *

Next Night: Hell's throne room

Kyuubi was not having a good day. The Biju had returned to hell, which was a good thing, but the demons who had been running hell in her abscence were demanding that she mate with a king before she could retake the throne. So here she was trying to get them all to shut up so she could restore order. Another Pit Fiend was putting in his "application" when she heard her guards outside the door to the massive throne room say, "Hey you can't enter here!" before sounds of a fight broke out and the massive doors were flung open as the two hulking Gezrou's (if you want looks just think a giant scaled ape) went flying through them.

She looked up and her tails immediatly began to swish in delight. Naruto strode in to the room and he noticed the Pit Fiend snarl at him, "What are you doing here half breed? You are not worthy to..." he never got to finish because a kunai was thrown over his head and the fiend's skull was obliterated by a Rasengan.

Naruto landed grabbed the kunai and threw it again, imbedding it in the wood behind Kyuubi's head. he disappeared in a golden flash and Kyuubi yelled in pain/pleasure as she felt his teeth dig in to his previous mark and his delicious youki flow in to her body. Her eyes flashed golden as she gasped when he pulled back and he smirked at her. "What are you doing here Naruto?" she asked, half curious, half lustful.

Naruto smirked, "I'me here to kick ass, take names, and fuck you. What else?" he said as he let his demonic appendages show.

Kyuubi gasped, as did most of the room, and she said, "T-Ten tails? I knew you were strong but..."

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, surprised me too." he turned to the conglomeration of demons and said, "Alright you maggots listen up! Kyuubi's MY vixen and anyone who wants her will have to go through me!" he lower his head and his eyes glowed with Youki, along with enhancing his features, "**Any takers?**" he asked demonically. The demons looked around until a little drecht yelled out, "All Hail Naruto-sama!" Naruto smirked, as did Kyuubi, as the rest of the demons bowed their heads to their new king.

Nibi was sitting off to the side with the other Biju and licked her lips, "**Kyuubi-chan certainly picked a good mate. Who would have guessed her container would be such a hunk!**" she said with lust in her eyes. The other Biju just rolled their eyes at the lustful cat. Still, they couldn't deny the boy had power, and that's what they respected around here.

Kyuubi grabbed Naruto and forced him in to a kiss. She smirked when he pulled away with a slightly dazed look. "You boys have fun! I'm going to be christening the king's new bed. Caio!" she said to the demons before they both disappeared in a flash of fire. The demons all shook their heads, their queen was just as bad as Nibi!

* * *

Kyuubi's Room: Same Time

Naruto and Kyuubi reappeared in their new bedroom, on top of a king sized bed with many pillows and a red nine tailed fox motif. Naruto chuckled as they broke yet another kiss, "You certainly like to toot your own horn huh Kyuubi?" he said humorously.

Kyuubi pouted cutely, "I can't help it that my fox form is so awesomely cute and cuddly." she said childishly.

Naruto chuckled, "Yes of course, everyone else is just jealous of you." he said mockingly.

She eyed him out the corner of her eye until he relaxed his guard and she pounced. She immediately started grinding her hand in to his crotch. "Their jealous I have such a good mate. This" she said giving his package a grab, "is mine! And I hope you aren't expecting to sleep tonight, we are getting started on that family I want." she said smirking.

Naruto simply smiled and nodded. '_I think I made the right choice coming heeeeerrrreee!_' he thought as his cock was enveloped in Kyuubi's mouth. Yeah this was a good choice.

* * *

**A/N: **and its done! YAY! so, normally I have some kind of funny thing at the end, but I just wanna post this so I'm just gonna say: read and review please! laters!


End file.
